pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The World's Hope
Plants vs. Zombies: World War Plants is created by Ives_gamesy. Plot After Zomboss's time travelling plan failed, Suburbia was at peace, till Dr.Zomboss raised a new army of zombies. Surbubia is at state in war, plants were not ready to face. The P.W Military chooses the chosen trainers, one who would take at war and be the hero of Surburbia or fail trying on saving. Basics General Dave will teach you the basics in each World. New! * Chapters * Mini Games * Plant's quests * Plant Level's and Upgrades * PvP/PvZ|Players vs. Zombies Worlds Chapter 1: The Travel Begins P.W Military General Dave will train you with simple plants and their war food, they'll practice you with walking, crawling, armored, fire proof, swimming, stealth, etc. zombies on your way. Outer Grounds This is we're you start your own journey outside the P.W Military, new plants will be recruited and have a bigger army on your way. Outer Grounds have cracks on the ground, can't be planted on. Zombies: Basic Soldier, Stealth Ground, Wooden Grounder, coming soon! Plants: Rose Thorn, Wax Burner, W.M.G, Greeny, Twin Sunflower War Cave War Cave is empty, dark, and an abandoned mine, this used for getting iron on Zomboss labs to be complete. You need lighter plants in this world. Zombies: Miner, Sniper Lone, Crawler, Armored Soldier, Fire Hazard Plants: Plantern, Flameflower, SnipeBur, Fire Peashooter Swamp Disaster Swamp Disaster's, heavy rains, wind, and water no turning back now! Use lighters and lily pads to survive this Disaster. Zombies: Snorkeler, Swamper, Hazard, coming soon! Plants: Lily Pad, Clockles, ScytheWeed, coming soon, Jungle Bloom Finally no rain, but there's something ahead of you! Vines everywhere that can't be planted on except for straned P.W plants. Vine Buster will be there to help. Zombies: Vine Crawler, Hard Grounder, Bloom Campers, etc. Jungle Bloom Plants: Vine Buster, Stallia, Dusk Lobber, GrimRose, Torchwood Acidic Dephts The water supply has gone wrong! acid leaks, cracks, crazy mutations, don't let zombies touch! Acid Soaker is here to help. Zombies: Dolphin Rider, Water Brute, Snorkeler, etc. Plants: Oxygen Algae, Sunflower Star, Acid Soaker, Electric Lily ,Starfruit Coastal Evac Close to Suburbia finally. But wait this is the Evac Zone! Save people in minigames, turrets are coming to eleminate you. Zombies: Life Guard, Octo Thrower, Steel Grounder, Turret , coming soon! Plants: Kernel Pult, Copoppy, Coconut Cannon, Cherry Bomb, E.M Peach, Banana Luancher, coming soon! Wild Streets What a rowdy war! Tanks are everywhere , acid leaks again! Things are getting harder everyday. There's no where to go but forward. Zombies: Grenadian, Zombie Tank, Zombie Military Car Plants: Umbrella Leaf, Armored Leaf, Carrot Cannon, Gatling Pea Chapter 2: Country Help Docks Ahead Takes a while to get here to the boat docks, hope no disasters happen again. Modern Pirates Really! Zombies: Surferr, Pirate, Captain, Boater, Military Ship, Submarine Plants: Lightning Reed, Electrice, Rotabaga, Melon Pult Africa Rush Pretty Hot for plants to survive, fresh cold plants might help. Must get fuel. Zombies: Sombrero Zombie, Torture Torch, Rope Wield, coming soon! Plants: Snow Pea, Ice Shroom, Snow Pea Queen, Winter Melon Pult, Coldapeno Lost in Japane Were lost in Japane! We're to go now through the airlines, there must be survivors to help me. Zombies: Plants: Category:Games